Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro
|user = Black Chateau |image = Hybrid Form= |-|Full-Beast Form= |meaning = Starving Skeleton |jname = ヒトヒトの実 モデル：がしゃどくろ |ename = Human Human Fruit, Model: Gashadokuro |rname = Hito Hito no Mi, Moderu : Gashadokuro }} The '''Hito Hito no mi, Model: Gashadokuro' is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into a Gashadokuro hybrid or full Gashadokuro at will. It was eaten by Noir Chateau Strength and Weakness The Hito Hito no mi, Model; Gashadokuro gives the user increased physical attributes and the ability to transform into a hybrid or complete Gashadokuro. The user becomes a mythical skeleton that is 90 feet tall when completely transformed. Thus exhibiting physical powers that equal, if not surpass, the average giant. Users can also partially transform in order to obtain the powerful benefits of their gigantic limbs. The composition of their physiology coupled with the boost of the Zoan Fruit causes his hybrid-form and partial transformations to obtain the benefit of bones which have been noted to be stronger and harder than Seastone as well as enhanced endurance. As a colossal skeleton, the user lacks the usual weaknesses that many mythical zoan exhibit. They are bones without skin, muscles or organs yet retain their senses and consciousness. This is particularly useful as it allows the user to partially transform and utilize the nigh-unbreakable limbs as defensive mechanisms. And by transforming, users can better deal with extremely deadly and even fatal situations. They lack a need for food, water and even air while in their transformed state. Perhaps the fruit's deadliest function is its ability to turn invisible. This gifts the user obscene amounts of destructive power and equally immense skill in stealth. Because of this, the user can wreck havoc without a presence or even launch attacks by partially transforming and turning their affected limbs invisible. Only those with astute mastery over kenbunshoku are able to pinpoint the location and perhaps the threatening sensation of a transformed user of this devil fruit. The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro is one of the unique Mythical-Zoan fruits which bestows the user a unique power similar to another fruit. In this case, the ability to become invisible has garnered comparisons to the Paramecia Fruit Suke Suke no Mi. Chateau has stated that the sheer size of his transformation is considered is greatest weakness. For he has limited usage upon his ship and crowded locations. Other than the aforemented weaknesses, Chateau is also affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses Usage Chateau utilizes the fruit as his main weapon in combat. The greatest benefit of his fruit is the usage of the Gashadokuro's physical composition and focus upon size. In both his hybrid and full transformation, Chateau lacks the inner components of the physical body. Thus granting him a physiology which possesses nigh-indestructibility and an immunity to pain. He is immune to the effects of external elements and can even survive harsh environments without fear of danger. As with other Zoan users, Chateau is able to take a Human-Beast Form (人獣型 Jinjū-gata) which combines positive attributes from both his human form and the physical-level of a Gashadokuro. The Bake Bake no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro is unique in that its hybrid beast form is similar to a miniature giant with immense physical prowess. This is due to the fact that the combination of his human form and full beast form would result in a humanoid skeleton. And such, the hybrid form takes the size of the Gashadokuro and the muscles skin and sensory organs of his human form and combines them to appear skeletal in certain locations. This is seen primarily in his face where his sunken eyes and lips resemble that of a skeleton. In this form, named Goliath, Chateau grows several stories high and obtains an exponential boost in physical power as well as an equally incredible enhancement in durability. Opponents capable of bypassing through the external parts of his body find that his bones are strong enough to withstand the sharpest steel. This also allows him to deliver devastating strikes that are capable of demolishing the battlefield. The human aspect of this transformation grants extreme maneuverability and agility despite the monstrous size. In short, this hybrid transformation disguises his Gashadokuro form with the appearance of a human while increasing his human capabilities. Chateau has stated this this is his strongest form, despite the unsightly appearance, due to the combination of skin and muscles with a nigh-indestructible skeletal structure. He is also able to access the fruit's ability to turn invisible for a plethora of purposes. In his full form, he loses what little human features he possessed as he becomes a 90 foot skeleton, large enough to dwarf the average giant without the loss of maneuverability. He can access incredible speeds at his humongous size and can strike with his skeletal claws or cause immense concussive damage using his exponential physical prowess. As he is unable to change the size of his full Beast Form (獣型 Kemono-gata), Chateau has spent endless nights practicing partial transformations. This means that he is capable of localizing his Beast Form to certain parts of his body. And thus his control is great enough that he can even shift the smallest parts of his body rapidly between his human form and beast form. Doing so grants an explosive growth upon the targeted body part and allows him to take advantage of the full benefits granted by his beast form. This was first done using his finger as a focus in order to sweep surrounding civilians off their feet.Field Trip to the Desert: Chateau Black transforms his finger while keeping it invisible to knock down everyone around him. Otherwise, he can hold a continuous partial form for days on end, often choosing to keep his extremities transformed. He is able to invoke his fruit's invisibility upon the changed portion as well. Chateau favors localizing his full beast form upon his arms as their size allows for powerful strikes and defensive maneuvers without causing too much collateral damage. He can also utilize his legs to cover massive distances or inflict even more damage upon threats. Chateau's most dangerous aspect is the fruit's ability to invoke invisibility. During combat, he is seen utilizing the invisible power upon his partial transformation. Thus hiding the true appearance of his Devil Fruit. When combined with its massive size, even users of Kenbunshoku Haki are unable to fully comprehend the threat. Beyond simply feeling a force approaching, the sheer size of his strike is often masked completely. Normal Transformations Despite the unique classification, Chateau is able to access the three basic transformations of all Zoan Devil Fruit users. These forms are Human, his normal form, Goliath, his human-hybrid form, and Colossus, his full-beast form. Goliath Techniques Colossus Techniques Partial Transformation Techniques Most of his techniques focus upon using the speed of his human form to enhance the overall power of the strike once the instantaneous transformation is complete. He also optimizes on the sheer size of both his partial and full transformations, which is combined with a brawling style of combat. Like other Zoan fruits, Chateau's partial and full transformations are instantaneous and also embedded within his subconscious bodily reflexes. However, his particular fruit possesses a secondary benefit which is spawned from the explosive growth of his body parts. As a Gashadokuro, his partial transformation into a hybrid-form causes the localized body parts to reach the natural size of a being that stands at 90 feet. This includes arms which are easily 35 to 40 feet and legs which surpass five stories. Chateau can utilize the momentum of this abrupt growth or the rapid expansion for a variety of purposes. By localizing it into particular areas and keeping the majority of his body in its human state, he is also able to enhance his maneuverability. Chateau's attack names are French words for the utilized body part as well as parts of a hotel. Arms * |Doiguto|literally meaning "Finger"; kanji meaning "Swift-Changing Finger Bone"}}: The signature example of Mr. Noir's mastery over his devil fruit. He flicks his finger and transforms it mid-way through the motion. Thus finishing the split-second maneuver as a massive skeletal finger. As the finger retains the speed of the flick in his human form, it gains an exponential increase in force which allows it to exhibit a spontaneous boost in power. Mr. Noir can alter the strength of this particular strike, albeit the full form is capable of extensive damage and is often considered usually fatal. ** ・ |Doiguto: Akkuiru|literally meaning "Finger: Reception"; kanji meaning "Swift-Changing Finger Bone: Super Destruction"}}: Doigt is performed from a distance which releases a powerful blast of concussive, pressurized air. It is said to work similarly to a Flying Slash Attack albeit focused upon smashing as opposed to cutting. This technique is named after the reception area of a hotel. ** ・ |Doiguto: Nowāru|literally meaning "Finger: Black"; kanji meaning "Swift-Changing Finger Bone: Black Crime"}}: Chateau will implement Busoshoku: Koka into his finger right before performing Doigt. The amount of Haki utilized increases upon the transformation, ending with the skeletal finger gaining the increase of destructive power and the defensive prowess granted by Busoshoku Haki. It also allows Doigt to effect both Logia and Paramecia Devil Fruit users to a tremendous degree. * |Pōmu|literally meaning "Palm"; kanji meaning "Big Boned Palm Strike"}}: A palm thrust where Chateau transforms his hand into its skeletal form. The sudden growth is amplified by the immense speed of the strike, thus resulting in a powerful force capable of smashing through the most impregnable defenses. Legs Grand Pas ('' ): A technique meant to cover large distances with a sudden explosive push. Chateau dashes towards his target or targeted area and invokes a partial transformation upon his leg(s). The instantaneous growth to his hybrid form's true size explosively launches his body in the direction which he is facing. By quickly reverting back to his human form, Chateau is able to become a human cannonball. *'Grand Pas: Crâne''' ('' ,): After performing Grand Pas, Chateau reverts his lower half and transforms his head into his hybrid form, becoming a massive skull which towers over the largest of humans. This results in a powerful head-butt launched by an explosive force. The power capable of forcing a New World veteran to have to dodge it. *'Grand Pas: Devant la Maison''' (,) History Trivia References